Razones para dejar de verla
by Avstew
Summary: Agarra una pintura que con mucho cariño la había realizado y con la cual pensaba dirigirle la palabra y la rompe en mil pedacitos esparciéndolos por todo su estudio. ― Sé que hay miles de razones para dejar de verla― Se lo dice a el mismo, hablar solo no está mal piensa él. Y comienza a enumerarlas. Peeta/Katniss. Luego de The Hunger Games.


Esta historia comienza al final de Los Juegos del Hambre.

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que se ve aqui es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y yo solo juego con ellos.

* * *

**_One_-_shot_**

Razones para dejar de verla

Su rostro serio expresa la señal de concentración mientras realiza el glaseado de un pastel. Lo mira detenidamente y sonríe de satisfacción, agarra el recipiente e introduce el dedo en él y luego se lo lleva a la boca.

― Peeta. ― Lo regaña su padre. ― Eso no se hace.

― Papa es lo que queda del glaseado ― suspira ― No se usara más, el padre sonríe y él se pasa las manos por el cabello olvidando totalmente lo pegajoso de ellas.

Se queja en su interior y se dirige a donde se limpian luego de un duro día de trabajo en la panadería de su familia, mientras se lava se fija en los niños felices a su manera sin ser consiente de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, entre toda esa multitud ve a la pequeña figura de Katniss caminando hacia la aldea de vencedores con su habitual bolsa y zapatos de caza. Sale corriendo prácticamente de donde esta y busca a su padre.

― ¿Puedo retirarme? ¿No queda más nada que hacer? ― Pregunta con desespero. ― Quiero descansar ― Añade.

― Solo quedan unos encargos para mañana, pero los puedes hacer mañana mismo ― dice el hombre adulto mientras acomoda unos bollos de pan. ― Puedes irte a descansar, si así lo deseas.

― Hasta mañana entonces, despídeme de mama. ― Sale tan rápido que casi se lleva un niño de la veta que estaba parado frente a la panadería.

Se detiene y ve la mirada del niño, el solo mete la mano en sus bolsillos y saca unas cuentas monedas y se las da, al final en su casa tiene como un millón de estas.

Cruzando la esquina distingue a Katniss y camina más rápido, para cuando el alcanza su casa, Katniss ya está entrando a la suya y solo se miran a los ojos dolidos por lo que paso hace unos cuantos días, nadie dice nada.

Peeta entra y suspira ardido de dolor, muerto de tristeza y sobretodo sintiéndose engañado como un niño, queriendo odiar a esa chica de ojos grises y a su mentor. Patea algo que no se detiene a ver y levanta la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos casi parecidos a los suyos.

― ¿Qué? ― Dice Peeta.

― Deja de estar enojado con la vida. ― Lo reta su hermano.

― No me des órdenes. ― Lo mira con rabia.

― Que hayas ganado los Juegos del hambre no quiere decir que tenga que tenerte miedo. ― Aprieta sus puños.

― Deberías de tenerme miedo. ― Dice retándolo de nuevo con la mirada, luego se detiene y suspira. ― Solo déjame en paz y sal de mi casa.

― Solo estaba buscando un par de camisetas que agarre prestada de tu closet. ― Peeta lo mira. ― Ay pensaba devolvértelas.

― Aja. ― Sube pesadamente las escaleras.

Entra rápidamente al baño y desnuda su cuerpo, sonríe porque tiene su cabello todo pegajoso de glaseado y permite verse como si fuera el mismo niño de hace un tiempo atrás. En la ducha descarga su furia y su tristeza en lágrimas que se pierden entren el agua y luego de que sale decide visitar a Haymitch.

Está saliendo de su casa y se da cuenta que está cayendo la noche dirige la mirada hacia la casa de Katniss y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho esta Gale y ella intercambiando palabras, miradas y sonrisas… Y el solo intercambia impotencia con el mismo, solo con el mismo. Se gira y entra de nuevo a su casa dando un portazo.

― Maldita sea. ― Se permite gritar estando solo en su casa. '' Maldita sea la hora en que la escuche cantar, maldita sea la hora en que le di esos panes, maldita sea la hora en que me salvo la vida. '' Sigue maldiciendo el rubio en su interior y por primera vez se permite odiar a Katniss y a su egoísmo.

Se dirige hecho una furia a su cuarto de pintura y lo primero que piensa es ''No debo verla más, no por ahora''. Agarra una pintura que con mucho cariño la había realizado y con la cual pensaba dirigirle la palabra y la rompe en mil pedacitos esparciéndolos por todo su estudio, tumba parte de las cosas que se encuentran en una mesa y agarra un marcador y empieza a escribir en el pequeño pizarrón que tiene para no olvidar lo que debe hacer.

― Sé que hay miles de razones para dejar de verla― Se lo dice a el mismo, hablar solo no está mal piensa él.

Razones para dejar de verla:

1. Riesgo constante a enojarme.

2. Gran probabilidad de que me rompa el corazón.

3. Mejor dicho ya me lo rompió.

3. Sabotaje a mi labor de panadero (Colocar Sal en vez de azúcar por estar pensando en ella).

4. Esta clínicamente loca o actúa muy bien.

5. Disfruta de mi dolor o eso parece.

6. No me saluda.

7. Ni siquiera sé si me ha besado de verdad.

8. Está arruinando mi vida y mi poca cordura.

9. Está arruinando mis pinturas.

10. Está presente en mis sueños y pesadillas.

11. No me ama.

12. No significa nada para ella

13. Eres nada.

14. Te salvo la vida por lastima.

15. Está enamorada de otro u eso creo.

Peeta mira la lista con determinación y sonríe, sabe lo inmaduro y estúpido que se ve haciendo esto pero valió la pena, no tiene con quien desahogarse. Lee una y otra vez cada una de las líneas tratando de memorizarla, termina suspirando y levanta la vista para mirar a un pequeño cajón con sus ojos azules llenos de agua como el mar.

― Maldita lista. ― Él sonríe, se siente malo maldiciendo casi nunca lo hace. Se levanta y frota sus ojos, busca el borrador y elimina esa lista de la pizarra. Y escribe de nuevo.

Razones para seguir viéndola:

Se queda mirando el enunciado y pensando en que escribir, pero el solo se limita a ir a al cajón y saca una pintura relativamente pequeña, la mira y se dirige a la pizarra y la coloca junto a ella.

Es Katniss sonriente en la pintura, una pintura que había realizado hace tiempo con los pocos colores que poseía en su pobreza, ni en un millón de años, ni con toda la rabia del mundo podría romper esta pintura.

Mira de nuevo el enunciado y sonríe. Tonto, Peeta… Tonto.

¿Razones para seguir viéndola? ― Se pregunta en silencio.

Solo una Peeta. Estoy enamorado.

Está bien, admitámoslo quizás dos. ― habla en voz alta, consiente y sin temor a parecer un loco. ― También la amo. ― Él sonríe y contempla la pizarra que no lleno.

* * *

Hola, no se esto se me ocurrio en una noche de soledad (? jajaajaj es una total locura, lo revise bien a ver si tenia alguna clase de error por que primera vez que escribo asi.

Esto se basa al final de THG y antes de comenzar en Llamas, cuando Peeta esta todo dolido y ardido por lo de la ''actuacion de Katniss''.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier tomataso o felicitaciones son bienvenidas :) No se olviden de pasar por mi otras historias.


End file.
